The present invention relates generally to elevator cars and, in particular, to an apparatus for ventilating the passenger space of rapidly moving elevator cars.
Equipment for the ventilation of rapidly moving elevator cars is shown in the European patent document EP-A O 418 511 in which air, which is situated in the elevator shaft, is forced into the passenger space of an elevator car as the car travels in the shaft. The air flows into the car through slots and baffle plates located in the roof and in the floor of the car. For that purpose, at least one slot is located in the floor region, is formed by an outer car wall and an outer edge of the floor and is covered by internal cladding plates, through which the relieved air flows into the passenger space. Dirt and dust, which is carried from the outside into the car by passengers, deposits on the floor and at least a part thereof gets through the ventilation slot into the cut-out lying thereunder and can, in the course of time, clog the ventilation openings.
The present invention is therefore based on the task of providing a ventilating apparatus for an elevator car with adequate ventilation cross-sectional area and in which dirt, which is deposited on the floor of the car, does not get into the ventilating apparatus.